As The Seasons Change
by AquaLux Divine
Summary: As the seasons change, so do people. Tabby is a young woman who has decided to uproot herself from her old life, seeking change. She finds that change as Oak Tree Town's newest farmer, ready to to try and move on from the painful memories of her past. She will find her solace here, and perhaps something else that she was not expecting. Story of Seasons based. OC x Undecided.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story - my first ever Harvest Moon story, to be exact. Or should I call it Story of Seasons instead? Eh, either way, thanks for taking a look. You may have gathered from the summary, but this story is told from an OC's point of view, otherwise known as my version of the main character that we play as.**

 **As for the main romantic pairing...well, that's undecided so far. Of course, as the writer who is writing for you readers, I may take into account which bachelor you'd like to see our heroine end up with, :3 So let me know in your reviews!**

 **I do not own Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons.**

* * *

 **~ As The Seasons Change ~**

 **~ Prologue ~**

"Oi, wake up!" A loud feminine voice shouted in the young woman's ears.

"Ngg," a quieter, softer voice mumbled back, and the lump under the blankets that was suspiciously human-shaped rolled over. "Let me sleep for ten more minutes..."

An eye twitched. "Why, you...this is why you're always late to everything!"

Suddenly, the female who was resting - and somehow already snoring again - comfortably in her bed jerked upright with a piercing shriek as something wet and undeniably _cold_ was dumped all over her head.

"What in the name of-" her light ginger hair now completely drenched, she whipped her head around until she caught sight of the culprit. Her dark brown eyes narrowed into accusing slits and she glowered at her roommate, though she didn't look the least bit intimidating with her hair plastered to her head and droplets of water dripping down her face. "Lia. I should have known. I can never trust you."

The dark haired female smirked in victory. "This is your own fault, Tabby," she said, tilting her chin up. "After all, it was you who asked me to wake you up last night so you wouldn't be late."

"Late...?" Tabby's unimpressed expression was swapped for one of confusion as she tried to remember what Lia could possibly be talking about. Late for what?

"Don't you remember?" Lia sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "Really, you're such a dimwit. Jamie was going to drive you to that place...you know, Oak Town or whatever it's called."

For a moment, all the ginger-haired woman did was sit there, staring dumbly at her roommate as if still half-asleep. Then slowly, awareness started to dawn on her face, and her eyes popped open comically.

"AH!" The cry tore itself from Tabby's throat, and then she was quickly throwing the bedcovers away from herself as she scrambled off the mattress, making a beeline for her dresser on the other side of the room. "I can't believe I forgot! I've been waiting for this day for weeks!"

Indeed, today was the day that she, Tabitha, was to move to a little town called Oak Tree and start a new life as a farmer.

When she had first seen the advertisement in the mail all that time ago, her first reaction had been to brush it off. Farming looked kind of interesting, but didn't really appeal to the redhead. Besides, she'd been much too busy with work and her social life to suddenly uproot herself.

But then something horrible happened that caused her to seek a change of pace. Her boyfriend of six years, whom she had been fairly certain she wanted to marry and settle down with someday, had been caught cheating with one of her close friends.

It had been a devastating blow to Tabby. Having dated him for that many years, only to find out he'd been fooling around with one of her friends since elementary school, she was naturally very upset about it. It had turned her life on its head.

She had moped for about a week after the incident, wallowing in her own self-pity and misery. Until she remembered the pamphlet that had been in the mail that one day - and she wondered if that had been some sort of blessing in disguise.

It Lia who inevitably made Tabby make up her mind. _"You can't sit in your room all day for the rest of your life! Get up and do something again! If you can't handle that everything around you is changing, then stand up for yourself and make a few of your own changes!"_ Those were the words the dark-haired woman had finally shouted at her after a week of pathetic behaviour.

As harsh as they may have sounded for someone who was going through what Tabby was, they had still struck a chord in the ginger haired woman. Next thing she knew, she was sitting at the kitchen table filling out the form that had come with the ad.

Another week passed after that, and she'd gotten a return letter in the mail, saying that she had been accepted. At first she didn't know what to think. The whole thing had been done on a sort of whim, but she had actually been accepted by this town.

Lia's reaction to the news had been to smirk and slap her roommate on the back. _"Good job. See, life isn't as horrible as you think. Get out there and make a name for yourself, you dimwit."_

Lia and Tabby shared a very strange friendship - one that may not even look like a friendship at all. The two had a sort of intense rivalry, ever since they had first met. No one could quite say why - just that they brought out that competitive nature in the other.

Nonetheless, despite how she may feel about Lia at times, Tabby couldn't deny that she was grateful to the other woman. If it wasn't for Lia's rough attitude, she probably wouldn't have seized this chance when it came along.

* * *

Lia's dark blue gaze followed the ginger-haired woman as she zipped around their shared apartment frantically. After showering, dressing, and shoving breakfast into her mouth in record time, Tabby was now on a mission to gather together the last of the things she would need. She had packed most of it last night with the intention to get up early and finish it off the next day.

She hadn't been expecting to sleep in a bit late, and now she was rushing to get it all done before Jamie - who was Lia's brother - got there.

"I have this," Tabby muttered to herself, "and that...but what about my spare toothbrush?! Where the heck did that go?! I could swear that I put it in here!"

"This is why you should have done all of your packing last night," Lia interjected smugly from across the room, clearly getting a kick out of her roommate's panicked face like the she-devil that she was.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Tabby shouted back irately. "You were supposed to wake me up earlier, so this didn't happen! I swear, you did this on purpose, didn't you? Evil witch!"

"Hey!" Lia snapped, storming over to where the redhead was. "It's not my fault that you sleep like a hibernating bear! I tried to wake you up sooner, but you just kept right on snoring. Maybe you should have thought of investing in an alarm clock and put in right next to your face!"

Tabby scowled at the woman, but didn't have a clever comeback. She knew the other woman was correct on both counts - she was a very deep sleeper usually, but she never indulged herself on an alarm clock. "Whatever," she grumbled sulkily and turned her back on Lia to continue the search for the missing toothbrush.

Lia smirked, knowing she had won. "As long as you're aware," she gloated, ignoring the ginger's muttered, 'oh shut your trap already, you witch'.

After another seven minutes of bickering and fruitless searching, Tabby eventually gave up on the spare toothbrush. As she was stuffing the last thing into her suitcase, the front door opened and in came a dark haired man, a few years older than Tabby. It was Jamie, and he looked a bit impatient.

"Aren't you ready yet?" He asked her as she was dragging her luggage toward the door. "I've been outside for ten minutes already, waiting for your slow behind."

If there was one thing about Jamie that Tabby didn't like, it was the fact that he shared his sister's love of taunting her. The two siblings had been her friends for a few years now, but she never once appreciated the snark that they were oh-so adept as wielding against her.

"Yes, I'm ready," she growled, glowering at his taller form, to which he merely smirked in that infuriating way that Lia did also. "Don't test my patience, I've had one heck of a morning."

"Whatever you say, carrots," the male replied, ruffling her hair with a wicked gleam in his eye. He knew she hated that nickname.

"Don't call me that!" Tabby snapped, and seethed as both Jamie and Lia, who was standing behind her, laughed. Those two were going to be the death of her, she knew it!

Brushing past Jamie, Tabby hauled her suitcase down her apartment building's steps and toward Jamie's parked car. After fighting with it for a few minutes - while the two dark-haired siblings just smirked and watched - she was able to maneuver it in properly. Huffing, she slammed the car's trunk shut with a bang.

"Hey, be careful with my baby," Jamie told her, frowning at her rough treatment of his vehicle.

"Maybe you should have helped then, instead of standing there being useless," Tabby snarked back, a small smirk of her own gracing her lips. She walked back over to where the two of them stood, and stopped in front of Lia.

"Well..." Tabby started, and then realized she didn't know what to say.

"Ugh," Lia moaned, "you aren't going to turn this into some sort of sappy goodbye, are you? I hate those." The dark-haired woman looked as if she didn't care about what was happening, but Tabby knew better.

And that's why the redhead offered her roommate a small smile. "I know," she said, "so I'll keep this short and sweet." She leaned forward and patted her friend-slash-rival on the shoulder. "See ya, Lia. Thanks for everything."

Lia frowned at her briefly, but then smirked that signature smirk. "What are you thinking me for? Getting you off your lazy butt and forcing you out into the world?"

"For helping me see that there's more beyond what I thought I knew," Tabby said without a pause. "You have a real way with words, you know. Sometimes they can be a real eye-opener."

A flash of surprise shot across Lia's expression, and her mouth formed a small 'o'. It didn't last long however, for the woman was soon closing her eyes and chuckling to herself, shaking her head. "You are unbelievable. It's amazing how you just brush off all of the negative comments I've said about you like they're nothing. And then you even thank me afterward."

Tabby just grinned at her. "You've been a great friend despite everything. Maybe you're harsh, but you're also very grounded as a person."

"Yeah yeah, stop praising me already and get going!" Lia grumbled, and pushed the redhead in the direction of Jamie's car. But there was a hint of a smile there on the other woman's lips.

Tabby laughed out loud, and with a final nod and a wave, she was heading away from that apartment building for the last time. For a while at least. "See ya around, Lia! Don't burn the place down with your awful cooking!"

"Oh, shut up already and get lost!"

* * *

If Tabby was expecting a quiet ride to her new home, she was sorely mistaken. Jamie just... _wouldn't stop talking._ Her brown eyes had gone dull from boredom, and she was using every last scrap of self-control she had not to rip out her own hair and scream - or maybe rip out Jamie's hair and see if he screamed.

"...and then I told the guy, 'no, I'm pretty sure I didn't order whatever this is', and he just wouldn't listen to me." Jamie rambled on as he drove. "It was so frustrating, you know?"

 _You're frustrating, you know?_ Tabby thought to herself, her face deadpan. There was a break in Jamie's talking, and for a moment she thought she finally had her bit of solace. But then...

"And then after all of that, the guy had the nerve to tell me that I was the one who was wrong. Can you believe it?"

"No, I cannot believe it. It is so very astounding. I might cry for you." Tabby spoke in monotone, suddenly wishing that something, _anything_ would happen that would cause this man to shut his mouth for even five seconds.

"...was that sarcasm?" Jamie now had his brow raised in her direction, giving her a sidelong glance. There was a telltale look in his eyes...and that's when Tabby knew.

"You doing this on purpose," the redhead stated rather than asked, in a low voice. "All this mindless chatter...you know I don't care, you know I've heard enough...jeez, I can never escape you devilish people, can I? You and Lia..."

"That's not entirely true," the seriousness of Jamie's voice caught Tabby off guard, and caused her to give him her full attention. "You can and are escaping us. You're going to live out in the middle of nowhere, in a town that practically no one's ever heard of. What else do you call that?"

The ginger-haired woman was quiet for a little while. Then, "...are you somehow saying that you guys'll miss me?"

Jamie snorted out a belt of laughter. "Why do you sound so incredulous?" He seemed honestly amused. "Carrots, Lia and I have known you for five years. Of course we'll miss you. You're like part of the family."

"Don't call me carrots," Tabby mumbled, looking out the window, secretly very pleased to hear that. "And you guys have a funny way of showing that you'll miss me."

"That's because you're so fun to tease," the male responded with a smirk. "But don't get it wrong. That's just how we are."

"Don't I know it," Tabby muttered to herself.

"Ah, looks like we're almost there, after nearly six hours. I can see the town, I think." Jamie's observation caused the redhead to fix her gaze forward, and she too, could see the town in the distance through the windshield.

Oak Tree Town. The town of her new beginning.

"Looks like we'll be saying goodbye soon," Jamie said, as the town got closer.

"Yeah," Tabby said absentmindedly.

. . . . . . . .

"Well, this is it," Tabby said to Lia's brother. They stood outside his car, standing a bit awkwardly. It was clear neither of them knew exactly what to say to each other.

"Yep," Jamie replied. Blinking once or twice, it was silent. And then the man said, "What, no praise for me? You were all gung-ho to talk about my sister's good points. Don't I get something like that too?"

Tabby pursed her lips at his words. Then, with a beaming smile, she said, "Nope."

Dumbfounded, Jamie stood there and stared at her. He seemed speechless - like he never could have expected to be brushed off so coldly by her. Then his facial features rearranged themselves into one of mock-hurt, and he placed a hand to his chest dramatically. "You wound me, carrots. How can you be so heartless?"

Tabby burst out laughing, and Jamie followed shortly after. They shared their moment of mirth before the redhead sobered up and a slight smile graced her lips.

"You've been like an older brother to me Jamie," she said, "you were there for me when _he_ betrayed me, and I can't even count how many times before that. Thank you. Even though you are a conniving brat at times, thank you."

"Conniving brat? I'm older than you!"

"Just shut it and accept the praise. You're the one who was whining about it."

"Carrots..."

"Don't call me that."

The two stood before each other, both grinning like fools. Then the moment was over when Tabby broke eye-contact.

"I should be going now, before they think I'm not coming," she informed. She reached over and grabbed her suitcase - and Jamie had helped her unloading it this time. "Thanks for the ride."

A hand reached out to ruffle her hair. "You're welcome, Tabby. Make sure you write to us often, got it? She may not have said it, but Lia will march herself down here to yell at you if you forget."

"I know," Tabby laughed, and then turned away. "Bye."

"See ya," Jamie said, and she looked over her shoulder to watch him climb back into his car. Smiling, she continued to watch as he waved one last time and then began to drive away.

Her eyes followed the vehicle as it got smaller and smaller, until it was completely out of sight.

A sigh broke past Tabby's lips as she turned and set her sights in front of her.

Squaring her shoulders, she took her first few steps into her new town, toward her new future.

* * *

 **So that was our introductory chapter to the story, or the prologue if you will.**

 **We don't have any character interaction this chapter aside from with my OC's, but do not fear! Next chapter should get to that.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me who you'd like to see Tabby end up with! Your opinions may influence my final choice!**

 **See you next time!**

 **~AquaLux Divine**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello, and welcome to chapter one of As The Seasons Change! :)**

 **The** **first few chapters of this story will be heavily influenced by the beginning phases of the game, just so you know. So a lot of the dialogue will look familiar, but not always copied exactly word for word - I do change it up a bit to include Tabby's thoughts and reactions and such.**

 **I do not own Story of Seasons. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **~ As The Seasons Change ~**

 **~ Chapter One ~**

"So this is Oak Tree Town," Tabby murmured aloud to herself, dark brown eyes taking in the view as she stepped foot into the Trade Depot. Her gaze roved over the large empty space - the Depot was big, but there was nobody here!

As she continued on her way into town, she really became aqcuainted with how small the town was - there wasn't a lot of people. She passed by maybe one or two as she climbed up the stone stairs, her suitcase clutched tightly in her hands. When she reached the top she had to pause and catch her breath - her luggage was quite heavy when being carried up stairs, she realized too late.

"Should have forced Jamie to stick around and help me with this," she wheezed to herself, and then remembered that Jamie was a troll and probably would have just watched her struggle while laughing like the moron she would have called him out to be.

"Darn him," she growled as her breath returned to her and she continued on. "Look at me, complaining about him when he's not even here..."

"Guild Hall...where's the Guild Hall...?" Her eyes swept around briefly, before landing on the building that was almost quite literally right in front of her. "Oh. There it is. Silly me."

Hauling her suitcase toward the large building, she paused as she came up to the doors. Was she supposed to knock before she entered? Or was it okay to just walk in? Her hand hesitated in front of the door, and eventually she just decided to open it and see what happened.

"Uh...hello?" Tabby called as she slowly stepped into the building.

"Hello," a voice spoke up from her right, and the redhead turned to watch as a middle-aged woman with brunette hair approached. "You must be the applicant for the vacant farmer position..." she paused, and then said, "Tabitha, was it?"

"Yep, that's me," Tabby confirmed with a small awkward laugh, and then added on, "I usually just go by Tabby, though..."

"Well, Tabby, welcome to Oak Tree Town," the woman smiled, "we're so glad you decided to come. I am Veronica, the Guild Master. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Er, you too," Tabby replied.

Veronica then went on to explain how the Guild worked, and Tabby listened with half interest - honestly, she was more focused on the fact that she was going to be a farmer than Veronica's duties as the Guild Master.

"We received many applications," Veronica went on, and Tabby perked up a bit at those words, "but of course, we had only one opening. We kept coming back to your application..."

Tabby blinked. She figured there would be many more applicants besides herself, and it still astounded her somewhat that she was the one who had been chosen.

"...because we could feel the honesty and passion you possess. Eventually, we decided that you would be the best fit." The woman was smiling again as she spoke. She sounded as if she were absolutely sure of herself and her choice.

Tabby couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself, and a smile of her own appeared on her face. "Thank you," she said, feeling just a tad bit bashful.

There was a brief moment of pause, and then Veronica started to say something else, "I know you've come a long way to start your new life as a farmer..." at this point, a small frown made its way onto the older woman's face. "But I'm afraid we've still got some work to do setting up your farm."

Tabby cocked her head to the side in confusion. She had been under the impression that her new home was already set up and waiting for her, so this came as some surprising news. "What does that mean, then?" She asked.

"You'll be staying with another farmer for training. Just until your farm is ready for you to move into," Veronica informed her, "this way, you'll still be learning the basics even if you're not living on your own farm yet."

Tabby nodded her head. This was a lot to take in, and she really didn't know what to say. Veronica must have noticed, for she then added,

"Don't worry. She's the nicest, gentlest old lady you could ever meet."

With that said, Veronica then proceeded to lead the way out of the Guild Hall, and Tabby followed after as they headed to the farm where she would be staying until further notice.

* * *

The trip up the mountain was longer than Tabby had been expecting. On the way there, Veronica commented about the town and the scenery, and they even made a small detour to the white stone bridge just outside of town. The water was crystal clear and beautiful, and the redhead found herself enraptured by not only it, but the area around them as well. It was truly a stunning place.

About halfway there, Tabby found herself getting a bit winded, and Veronica had to stop for a moment and wait for her to catch up. At this point the suitcase in her hands felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

"Are you alright?" The woman inquired.

"Yeah," Tabby spoke breathily, happy that they had stopped for a small break. "I'm just not quite used to walking up mountain trails..." after all, she'd spent most of her life living in the city. She used to walk from her old apartment complex to work every day, but this was different. More taxing on the body.

"Understandable," Veronica nodded, "these hills do get steep in places. I can see how it would tire someone out if they're not used to it."

Tabby wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her light overcoat, mumbling to herself, "If Lia could see me now, she'd surely be mocking me..."

She saw Veronica give her a look as she said that, but the older woman merely smiled and then offered, "Why don't we take a moment to catch our breath?"

"That would be great," Tabby grinned weakly, setting down her suitcase and plopping down onto the grass herself for a moment of rest. She exhaled a content sigh, lolling her head back on her shoulders and closing her eyes.

"The air is kind of sweet..." the redhead murmured after a moment of breathing in the fresh mountain breeze. "It's so different from the city..."

 _Perhaps this really is the place to search for a new start,_ she thought to herself, _it's a very nice break from the bustling city._

"Nature's beauty is this town's greatest treasure, and I aim to keep it that way," Veronica's voice broke Tabby out of her inner thoughts. She opened her eyes again to look at the woman, and as she did, she said, "Shall we continue on? We still have a little ways to go."

Tabby stood up, and with a light stretch, she picked up her suitcase again and nodded to the other woman, "Lead the way."

Before long, they reached their destination. Tabby looked out over the property, once again stunned by the beauty of the land. Up ahead, lay a small farm, and she assumed that this was where she would be staying until her own farm was ready for her to move into.

Veronica confirmed her thoughts when she said, "All right, Tabby. Here is where you'll learn all about what it takes to be a farmer."

Tabby suddenly felt quite eager to begin. A small grin as wedged onto her face, and just as she opened her mouth to say something, a different voice cut in, one belonging to what she assumed was an elderly lady.

"My, my! Why hello there, Miss Veronica."

Indeed, when the voice's owner walked over, Tabby could see that it was an elderly woman. Probably the one she would be staying with. She straightened up as the old woman continued,

"And who is this you've brought with you?"

Veronica answered, "This is the new farmer we talked about last week."

"Oho! And such a spry-looking youth, too!"

 _Spry?_

Tabby looked from Veronica to the old woman and back again. Then, Veronica turned to her and began,

"Tabby, allow me to introduce you. This is Madam Eda. She has run this farm for many years,and you'll benefit greatly from her guidance and experience. The milk from her farm has swept up blue ribbons from a hundred county fairs."

 _Impressive,_ Tabby thought as she eyed the old lady. New-found respect was already forming for Eda.

"My, my! Flattery will get you everywhere, hoho!" Eda chuckled, looking amused. The elderly lady then turned to look at Tabby. "Tabby, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _She's certainly lively,_ Tabby thought, and nodded at her. "The pleasure is all mine," she said. This meeting was reminding her a lot of her conversation with Veronica back in the Guild Hall. The greetings exchanged were all very similar. She figured that it was common here to talk to others with that level of politeness. It wasn't that she was unused to it - it's just that not a lot of people deemed it necessary to show such courtesy back in the city. Everyone was always in such a rush.

"Now then, Tabby," Veronica captured the redhead's attention, "Madam Eda will instruct you in the finer points of raising crops, tending to animals and all the other chores that come with being a farmer."

Tabby nodded as she took all that in. Veronica added on that it was only a temporary situation, and that her own farm would be ready in about a week.

The thought of waiting a week to live on her own farm was a bit disappointing to her, but she managed to cover it up well. As Veronica went to leave to attend to other duties, Tabby and the elderly Eda waved her off.

Eda started to speak, and Tabby turned her attention away from the retreating Veronica to look at her, "Well then, what kind of host would I be to leave you standing out here in the cold? Would you like to come in?"

She nodded, and Eda turned to lead the way, chuckling, "Hohoho. Come in, come in."

* * *

The inside of Eda's house was cute. Cozy, more like it. From what she could see, it was a little bigger than the apartment she had shared with Lia. The little old lady lead her over to the dining table, where she then turned to Tabby.

"This is my home," she told the young woman, "and even though it's just for a few days, think of it as your home, too."

"Thank you...Madam Eda," it felt strange to address someone so formally, and she was caught off guard by the elderly woman's laughter. Tabby blinked in mild confusion, wondering why she was being laughed at.

"Ohoho! You don't need to be so formal," the old woman said happily, "Just call me Eda."

Tabby nodded, feeling some of the awkwardness fade away. "Alright then...Eda."

The old woman gave another small little laugh, and Tabby wondered why she looked so happy. Eda seemed to notice her confusion, for she said,

"It's nice to have someone else living here again," she admitted, "ever since my grandson moved back to the city, I've been living in this old house all by myself. I'm glad to have the company."

Ah, now it made sense. She was kind of lonely here by herself, wasn't she? Tabby smiled at the old woman. In a way, it was almost like she was living with her grandmother. The redhead didn't know much about her grandparents, but if she had to guess, she would have said that they were probably a lot like this kind lady.

"Now then," Eda said, and Tabby looked down at her, "you must be exhausted from the trip here. Let's wait until tomorrow to start working. I'll show you to your room, where's you'll be staying while you're here. This way, dear."

She honestly wanted to protest and say that she was fine; she could start work right now! But just as she started thinking that, her limbs suddenly started to ache, as if in reminder to her long day. Sighing to herself in defeat, she followed Eda to her room.

The room Tabby was to stay in was rather small, but it suited the female just fine. There was a bed, a bookshelf, a toolbox, and a storage box. Not much, but she wasn't bothered. Eda went on to explain a few things, and Tabby listened intently.

"Oh, good gravy!" The little old lady suddenly exclaimed, and Tabby jumped a bit, startled by the outburst, "look at the time! You must be tired, and here I am plumb talking your ear off."

Eda gestured to the bed, "Go ahead and rest up, dear. I still have a few chores to finish, so don't wait up for me."

With that, the old lady bid Tabby a good night. Before she left the room, though, she handed the young woman something. When the redhead took a look, she saw it was a handful of money.

Tabby looked at Eda in question, and the woman smiled. "It's a small allowance. Use it to get whatever you might need."

"Thank you," Tabby smiled at her, and with that, the old lady left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

She went over to her bed. She set her suitcase down near the headboard, and then plopped herself down onto the bed. Laying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling as today's events flashed in her mind.

Fiddling absentmindedly with her curly shoulder-length hair, the young woman smiled to herself. "Today was tiring," she mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach. "But at last, here I am. I can start fresh here..."

She closed her eyes and pillowed her head onto her folded arms. "Maybe...I can hopefully forget about _him_ too..." she mumbled, still unwilling to say his name. As if her ex-boyfriend may pop out of nowhere if she dared utter his name.

With one last exhaled sigh, Tabby allowed herself to slowly drift off into a comfortable sleep, dreaming about the farm life that awaited her.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter one!**

 **Still not much going on in this one, but we've met Veronica and Eda! If you can recall the beginning of the game, then you should know what happens next.**

 **I'd like to thank** **April O'Brien for reviewing and following this story. Much appreciated!**

 **On a slightly random note, I'd like to write more for the Harvest Moon fandom, but unfortunately, the only games I've really played are Story of Seasons and A Wonderful Life. -_- As much as I wanted to, I was never able to buy the others when they came out. I would really like to write for Tree of Tranquility/Animal Parade, or Tale of Two Towns, but all I know about them is what I learned from watching gameplay videos and reading fanfiction, XD.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now!**

 **See you next time!**

 **~AquaLux Divine**


End file.
